rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Dr. Elizabeth Veronica
Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Veronica is a Scumlabs scientist in Rampage: World Tour. Background Betty worked with George, Lizzie, and Ralph in a Scumlabs facility in Toxic Hollow, Illinois. At the start of the game, she is having a video conference, possibly with Scumlabs CEO Eustace DeMonic, voicing concerns about the latest experiments. She is shocked by an explosion in another part of the facility. This explosion leads to the mutation of George, Lizzie, and Ralph. Betty keeps track of the destruction the three monsters cause, standing beside a chalkboard that serves as a scoreboard. She speaks to an unknown man, once again likely the CEO, on the phone throughout the game, to whom she explains that the monsters goal is to wipe Scumlabs from the face of the Earth in addition to wanton destruction. She mentions that he will have a hard time keeping the accident quiet due to the monsters wide-scale destruction. She says to tell security to expect a lot more over time. This refers to the Scumlab flamethrower troops, hovercrafts, and the small mecha walkers. She also tells him to clean up chemical spills as she is concerned what another toxin might do. She is speaking about the various Scumlab facilities throughout the world, as each one seems to have open toxic waste barrels lying around that the monsters can eat to transform into V.E.R.N. She's told by the man on the phone about a secret weapon to use against the monsters, about which she was unaware. This refers to the giant robots that attack the monsters. At the end of the game, Dr. Veronica suits up in a spacesuit and follows the monsters to the moon. As the sole surviving Scumlabs employee, she is determined to wipe out the last traces of her employer's corrupt legacy forever. She lands the spaceship and turns a ray gun attached to the ship on the monsters. It turns out to be a shrinking ray which shrinks the monsters. Believing she has shrunk the monsters out of existence, she leaves the moon and heads for Earth. Much to her shock, the monsters now quite small, have survived and gotten on board the ship. Lizzie lands on Dr. Veronica's shoulder then in between her bosoms. Appearance Dr. Elizabeth "Betty" Veronica is a tall, buxom woman with pale skin, full lips, dark blue eyes behind thick black glasses, brown unkempt hair tied up in a bun with fringe bangs. Her wardrobe is very short white lab coat with the collar open to expose her ample breasts, her long slender legs and wears black high heels. Due to it's length, it is unknown if she's wearing anything else underneath her lab coat. During her journey to the moon, she wears a red, form hugging spacesuit . Personality Dr Veronica's personality is of a no-nonsense scientist who is concerned about Scumlabs questionable experiments and lax handling of toxic materials. She dispassionately watches and records the destruction caused by the monsters, while attempting to help with damage control for Scumlabs. She is unaware of her boss's plans but is out of the loop when it comes to knowledge of the giant robots or of DeMonic's connection to the forces of Hell. She only acts once it is clear that Scumlabs has fallen along with the rest of the world and finds herself the only one able to put a stop to the monsters' rampage. Trivia *Dr. Veronica never appeared in another game in the series. What became of her and whether she remained connected to the later incarnations of Scumlabs is unknown. *Dr. "Betty" Veronica is quite popular among fans of the Rampage series who enjoyed her eye candy appeal as a sexy scientist. Fans were disappointed that she did not return in Rampage 2: Universal Tour and hope to see her make a comeback in any future Rampage games. *Her nickname "Betty" and last name "Veronica" are likely references to the two female leads/romantic interests Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge that vie for the attention of protagonist Archie Andrews in the famous Archie comic series. *"Veronica" and "Betty" can be terms individually associated with hot babes. "Betty" being in vogue during the 1990's in association with skateboarding culture. "Veronica" being coined in connection with cuvacious 1940's actress Veronica Lake. *Malin Akerman's character Claire Wyden in the film is most likely based on Dr.Elizabeth as she shares similar traits with the character. *Betty's mouth is never shown to move when she speaks. All shots of her talking on the telephone show her mouth obscured by the phone receiver. *Betty's zodiac sign is Gemini (birthday: May 24th). Gallery Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Scumlabs Employees Category:Living Characters Category:Alive Humans Category:Alive